An Unhappy Ending
by teamleo4
Summary: SPOILER HOH: The saddest Caleo fic you will ever read. The quest failed. Gaea has risen, and she is destroying the world. But not before proving how badly they lost. How the tragic story ends in defeat. Caleo, Percabeth, Frazel, and Jasper included. Definitely my saddest story yet.
1. Chapter 1: Calypso

**Okay, so this is my most depressing story, so far. This is what I think would happen if the crew lost the battle with Gaea, which will never happen in a million years. Still, it needs to be written, and I almost cried about a bajillion times during this. Sorry for the sadness that follows! Mainly Caleo, but does have Leo friendships, along with Percabeth, Frazel, and vague Jasper. You'll see why it's so vague in the second sentence. Sorry!**

**And BTW, I don't hate Jasper, but I don't absolutely ship it. Jason doesn't seem like the hero he's played up to be in the Roman camp... sorry...**

**P.S. I'll explain later in, so I won't give you spoilers...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, then I wouldn't be on this website... anyways, you can't own people! Only Hera can own Jason... hehe**

* * *

**Calypso**

The temple crumbled around them. Piper and Jason were gone. It's over. Gaea had won.

They had been taken a few hours ago, and the crew had tried to track them down to no prevail. The earth had started shaking about an hour ago,which was when they started losing hope. Screams cried out all over the city, signaling their defeat.

Calypso had appeared off the island, most likely by Gaea's doing, in Athens. Just another way to torture Leo. Staying with the girl he loved for the end of the world.

Calypso hugged into Leo, staining his shirt with tears.

"It's okay," he whispered in her ear, letting a few tears fall himself. She knew he was saying that to soothe her, but it was an outright lie. Nothing was alright. The world was ending. The quest had failed.

All the couples were saying their good-byes. All their efforts weren't enough. Piper and Jason got captured. They were gone, and Gaea lives.

"I love you," she sobbed into his shirt. The ground shook again, making her stumble backwards. She tumbled down the stairs of the temple, Leo yelling and following.

As soon as she hit the ground, she was swallowed up to her chest. Leo grabbed her hand, now sobbing.

_I offered you a chance, Calypso_, Gaea's voice rumbled. _Now you will suffer the consequences of denying that offer. Say your goodbyes_.

Calypso's arms were both still free. She wrapped them around Leo's chest, not wanting to let go.

"NO! TAKE ME!" Leo screamed at the ground.

_In time_, Gaea laughed._ But first you will watch her die_. The ground shook again, pulling Calypso in further. The dirt was up to her neck.

"I love you," Calypso gasped, pulling back a little to stare into his eyes.

Leo grabbed her arms. "I love you, too. I'll be there soon. As soon as possible. I promise. I don't want to waste a minute without you."

Calypso saw the others gathered around them, shouting. She completely tuned them out, staring into the face of the man she loved. Her llama de cabeza.

Leo gripped her hand. "Soon."

_Times up_, Gaea crooned.

Calypso felt a sudden tug, and gasped in pain as her arm was about ripped out of its socket. Her hand was yanked out of Leo's, and she was pulled into the earth.

"No!" Leo yelled, reaching for her hand, but it was too late.

The last sight she saw was Leo's terrified face. The last sounds were of people screaming. The last thought,_ this isn't the first time he has been pulled away from me._

Everything turned black.

* * *

**NO! Calypso!**

**Okay, I'm sorry for that. I know, depressingness. Like I said, I cried while I was typing. I'm pretty sure that wasn't good for my laptop.**

**Please comment! I want to get a few comments before I post the next chapter. And I mean, ****_a few_****. Like, two or three. I'm not expecting them to come swarming in by the thousands.**

**This reminded me of Percabeth falling into Tartarus. Except Leo didn't go with her... Don't be mad at him, especially during the next section... well, he goes through some stuff in a while... no more details then this: Gaea doesn't plan to let them die easy. And that's saying a lot.**

**I'm doing this using one main changed fact: Calypso is mortal. She can die. :'( Trust me, it makes it better in the long run. Really.**

**Not planning on doing too many chapters, 3 to 5. Unless you want me to do more...**

**If you like this, check out my other stories! I have happier Caleo! I also have a Nico, Reyna, and Coach Hedge story, that goes along with my OC, and a few others. Also have a Reyna one-shot.**

**Thanks for reading, and comment!**

**-teamleo4 (the win! :'( )**


	2. Chapter 2: Leo

**First off, thank you!**

**Thanks to-**

**Clarisse Daughter Of Ares**

**Bella The Beauty**

**-for commenting! I love every single comment I get!**

**Okay, I know this is short. But I didn't even have this written up before. I had my next chapter posted, and I don't want to give away details. So this might end up being longer than I first thought. Thanks for reading, as I know that most people just skip to the story. Here's a cookie and a smiley face for your troubles. (::) :)**

**Now the story!**

**PS. I cried again while typing. I'm still wondering how my laptop's not broken...**

* * *

**Leo**

"No!" Leo screamed, reaching out for the hand that was slowly disappearing into the dirt. Calypso's face was swallowed by the earth.

His hand touched the ground, and instantly stuck. It didn't matter anymore. He could hear the crew yelling at him, but it sounded like it was way in the background.

Calypso was gone. He had promised to come back. Because of it, Gaea was able to torture them further. He just watched the only girl that loved him be killed by the same person who killed his family, his friends.

Now up to his elbow was in the earth. He was being dragged off the stairs. He felt someone on his legs, trying to pull him back up. He didn't even turn his head.

He knew it was hopeless. Gaea had risen. The quest was over.

Up to his shoulder now. The pointless tugs on his legs stopped, most likely admitting defeat. Like Leo had.

His body fell off the stairs the rest of the way, pulling him under faster. Soon it was just his arm and head above the ground.

_Any last words? _Gaea asked. _You made a brave attempt, so I will reward you with this._

He looked at the ground. He said in a hollow voice, "And give you the satisfaction? Go to Tartarus."

The ground brought him in faster. He took one last glance towards his crew.

Annabeth and Percy were both trapped, but instead of being pulled under they were being pulled apart from each other. Gaea knew that they wouldn't be the same as other couples. They wouldn't be hurt by being together during death, but instead by being apart. They were staring into each others' eyes, faces calm, making it last while it could.

Hazel was a few yards away, being pulled in. Frank was desperately holding her hand, blinking away tears. Frank made eye contact with Leo just before he was pulled under.

He couldn't move, but he wasn't dead.

_Now you will suffer, _Gaea's voice rebounded around him. It came from everywhere.

Leo wanted to say something, like, _you've already made me suffer, _but he couldn't talk.

He felt something burning his legs. His first thought was, _I can't burn! _The heat kept rising, climbing up his legs, getting hotter and hotter. Now it was painful.

Leo tried screaming, but his mouth wouldn't move. He couldn't move at all.

The heat surrounded him, now reaching his head. This was Gaea's way of being ironic. Killing him with fire. Hilarious.

Yet, he knew he wasn't dying. Gaea was going to torture him a lot more before he did. Because at every turn, he resisted her. He was one of the main reasons they lasted so long.

He was able to think a few thoughts threw the pain, the main one being, _I knew I wasn't going to get away easy. Why is this surprising?_

* * *

**NO! LEO! And now he's being tortured... sorry for the sadness.**

**Thanks for reading another chapter. I would love for you to comment to see how I'm doing. I need the feedback! Anyway, I have the next chapter typed up, so comment if you want it!**

**Comment!**

**Peace,**

**-teamleo4 (the win, *sniff sniff*)**


	3. Chapter 3: Calypso

**Sorry for the wait! I've had writers block on about all my stories, and I got caught up in some new ones that I'm working on. Yes, I have three stories already, but I keep getting ideas!**

**If you've already read the chapter POV, you will notice it's Calypso. If you remember some certain parts from the first series, you will know exactly what's going on in the second paragraph. If not, you will figure out in the fifth.**

**Thanks!**

**-teamleo4**

* * *

**Calypso**

After an unknown period of time, the darkness started to lift around her. She was able to make out details.

She was in a nearly empty room. The walls were gray, the furniture black. There were sofas in the corners, none of them occupied. All the people in the room were rushing towards the back, to a set of double doors. A man in a nice suit was yelling at them.

"Come on! Everyone down, last load!" He spotted Calypso and shouted to her. "You coming or what?" She realized she was still standing in the same spot.

She took a step forward before hesitating. "Where am I?"

The man rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for the pleading and begging. You're dead. Get on the elevator. You're lucky Hades is letting everyone down for free for the end of the world."

Calypso's mind spun. She shook off her dizziness, and replied back to the man, "I can't."

"I'm positive you are dead. I can see through you," he snapped. "This is the last trip I'm making, so you better hurry. Hades can only protect the people already down there."

Calypso looked down at her body. She could, in fact, see right through it. That's not what worried her. Her mind was far away, still stuck in the real world. Focused on a certain curly-haired boy.

"That's not what I meant," she whispered, barely audible. "I can't go. I'm waiting for someone."

"I can't wait for you. Suit yourself." He rushed the last people into the doors, shutting them behind him.

Calypso collapsed on one of the couches, fully aware of what she had just lost. The room was completely empty. So no one was there to see the tears slowly seep down her face. She had lost her chance at surviving. Or whatever you could call it. She knew that her soul would be destroyed if she was in the real world when Gaea demolished it. There wasn't any place for her to go.

But she wasn't going to leave Leo up here by himself. She was going to be beside him for the end of the world. There wasn't any other option.

She wiped the tears from her eyes.

The ground shook again, harder then ever. The ceiling started to crack. She pushed herself deeper into the couch, putting her hands over her head. Yes, she was a ghost, but she didn't want to die any more than she already was.

She heard the sound of something collapsing, but didn't look over immediately. The building was still shaking. When it stopped, she slowly turned her head towards the noise, which she now noted was over by the doors. The ceiling had caved in, blocking the elevator. Her last chance of escape was gone.

She pushed her head back into the couch, but this time it was to stop the tears. She gave up her only chance of "surviving" to be with Leo. But she didn't regret it.

Warmth spread through her body with that thought. She still had Leo. He was going to be here soon. He had promised. Maybe that was it. _An oath to keep with a final breath_. Leo was going to keep that promise by dying.

She looked up, noticing that others were starting to arrive. Some wandered around, as if wondering where they were. A few stared questioningly at the debris, as if wondering what had happened.

None of that mattered; Leo was going to be here soon.

She looked around for familiar faces, one in particular. Her face never lit up in recognition, and neither did anyone else's.

No one came over to her. They stayed in groups, with family, friends. Still, she saw no faces that stuck out.

Calypso had never seen so many people in over three thousand years. It made her a little nervous. _As long as they don't come over, I'll be fine_, she thought to herself, trying to keep calm. She settled herself back in the couch.

She concentrated on anything not painful. That didn't leave her with much. It literally eliminated over three thousand years of memories. She couldn't think of the most recent, as it was of utter pain. When she first had seen Leo, she thought he was an illusion from Gaea. She had almost killed him. And Percy was there. With Annabeth.

She still didn't know how to feel about that. She had finally met the girl that Percy had mumbled about in his sleep. And Calypso could see that they were good for each other, which was the most heart-breaking part. Calypso didn't even have a chance.

She stood up just from the memories. They were too much. No one even seemed to notice the movement.

In death, the memories were like spikes, jabbing into her. It was like she was trying to access something and her body was refusing to give in. _Forget about them_, her body seemed to say. _They will hurt you even more if you do remember._

She started to argue back, and then realized that she was going to be arguing with herself. She pushed that aside, and focused in on the room again.

To see a shape completely engulf her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, hugging into her.

Calypso broke down. This was too much.

Leo took that the wrong way, and thought she was hurt. "What happened? Here, lay down." He pulled her back over to the couch.

Calypso gasped through the sobs. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

And she was. Because he was here.

* * *

**Ain't that adorable!? But depressing :(**

**Thanks for reading, and I'm sorry about the delays. I just was out of it for a while, and I still have a project due next Tuesday. I'll try to update soon.**

**Thanks and comment!**

**-teamleo4 (the win, even if they are dead .)**


	4. Chapter 4: Calypso

**Long time, no see?**

**Sorry! For those of you who haven't read it, I've been working a lot harder on my other story, "An Oath To Keep". 24 chapters don't happen in a night. Sorry if your life depends on this story, and you died from this huge delay!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, and I made a really long chapter! I hope you like it, and it makes you cry, lol. This isn't as sad as the other chapters, in my opinion.**

**Thanks!**

**-teamleo4(the win!)**

* * *

**Calypso**

"Are you sure?" He asked again, staring at Calypso intently. His eyes never left her face. He was a ghostly pale, but yet still beautiful. It was still him, and that's all that she needed.

"Yeah, yeah," she mumbled into his shirt. He kept pulling them over to a nearby couch. He slowly pushed on her shoulders, making her sit down. He quickly sat beside her.

She kept her head buried into his shirt, and he held her close to him.

She gasped out a few words between sobs. "What happened to you?" He winced, and Calypso noticed, looking up at him. "What did she do to you?"

He put on a brave smile, but it quickly faltered. "It doesn't matter. Did she hurt you?"

She laughed dryly. "I am dead, aren't I?"

Leo nodded. "I mean, did she torture you?"

"No." Her eyes filled with horror. "She tortured you?"

It wasn't much of a question. Leo nodded again.

Calypso pulled him back into a hug. "What did she do?" She whispered slowly.

"It doesn't matter right now. What matters is that we're together. That I was able to keep my promise."

She slowly nodded, and recited, "_An oath to keep with a final breath_. You kept that promise by dying for me." She closed her eyes, trying to fight back tears. She had to be strong.

"I think you're right."

She sighed, and opened her eyes. "I'm sorry for everything."

He looked at her, surprised. "How is it your fault?"

"If I never saw you-"

"How can you blame yourself for that? That's Gaea's fault!"

She didn't respond, thinking back to one of her last memories. . .

She was in her cave, and again, she was having the nightmares. But this one was different.

She was in a ruined city. Smoke filled the air, and debris from explosions littered the ground. The ground was shaking under her.

Gaea's voice rumbled through the dirt. _I told you you could have been spared. You could have lived. But you disobeyed me. Now you must pay._

The ground in front of her grew. It seemed to bubble, almost, until it was the size of a person. It started growing features. It turned into Gaea, but unlike all the other dreams, her eyes were now open.

_I have risen in the old Mount Olympus. The gods and their spawn will soon be destroyed. But now that includes you. _Gaea smiled, staring through Calypso, as if analyzing everything about her.

Calypso had grown use to Gaea's aura of power, but now it was a hundred times stronger. She stumbled back, trying to get away.

The ground shook again, but this time in the center of it all was Gaea. She slowly pointed her finger at Calypso. She froze when Gaea's mouth opened. "You will pay for your decisions." The ground cracked around Calypso, but she was frozen in place. The dirt gave way, and instead of more dirt being under it, it was darkness. She fell through, and she couldn't even scream.

She woke up between two brick walls, with metal bins and black bags surrounding her. The smell was horrible. She covered her nose, and got up shakily.

She had no idea where she was. One minute, she was having a dream, the next, she had been teleported to some other part of the world. If she could call her island part of the world.

The ground trembled beneath her. She slowly walked into the road. She slowly walked towards the opening, but as she got close she heard a siren. She backed back up, almost tripping over one of the black bags.

She placed her hand on one of the walls, steadying herself. She warily took a step back towards the opening as the sirens continued. She peered back out, and got her first glimpse of the real world.

A road laid in front of her, cobblestone. Like ones she had seen before. She took another careful step onto it, but that hesitant step seemed to cause a chain reaction.

Down the road, it looked like something huge was tunneling under the earth. It took up the whole street, knocking large metal objects into the air like they were flies. And worse still, it was coming straight for her.

She screamed and dove back into the alley, running further into it. She turned right at an intersection, and kept running.

She didn't know what that was, but she could assume it wasn't a regular part of the real world, as she could already hear screams in the distance.

She stopped when she had ran a few alleyways away. She caught her breath, putting her hands on her knees. She knew she had to keep moving. Gaea was destroying the real world, and she wouldn't stop because Calypso was standing there. In fact, Gaea would plow right through her.

She saw another large opening ahead, and started running towards it. She peaked out, ready to run the opposite way if any trouble was coming.

Nothing was there.

She quickly ran out, and down the road. She heard screams coming from behind her, and was tempted to go back and try and help. But she knew Gaea was probably watching her. If she went back, she would worsen the chance of survivors.

She barely noticed where she was going. She barely registered the fact that there was fighting ahead until she was already in it. She looked around, seeing monsters all over the place. They had swords, and were fighting a group of people.

A monster lunged at her. She couldn't register the details, only that it was vaguely humanoid. She closed her eyes, waiting for death to come.

"No!" She heard a scream in the distance. She recognized it. She must be dead. Because there was no way she would ever hear that voice again. She hadn't felt the impact though. How death could be that painless, more painless than any moment in her life, seemed impossible. Maybe the gods were finally being nice to her. Only took them until the end of the world.

Dust exploded over her. She opened her eyes, to see sand blowing away from her, and a man standing in front of her.

"You need to leave-Calypso? What-" He asked, but his questioning was cut off short. Another monster lunged at the pair, and they both had to dodge. This time it was a centaur.

The black-haired man lunged at the centaur, and slashed his sword down. The monster exploded into dust as well.

Breathing heavily, Percy turned back to her. "What are you doing here?"

She didn't respond. More like, she couldn't. She stared at him, still crouching on the cobblestone street.

He held his hand out to her. "Whatever the reason, you need to get out of here!"

Ignoring his hand, she pushed herself up and turned away from him, fighting tears. She wasn't going to cry over a man who had left her years ago.

"Percy, I need some help over here!"

But she was going to cry over _him_.

"One second, Leo!" _Oh gods, the Fates really do hate me. _"Calypso, what are you doing here?" Percy asked again.

She ignored him again, looking past him towards the boy fighting off an e_mpousai_. He was on fire, wielding a hammer.

She had a flashback of Leo saying that he was on a quest with Percy, but it never really hit her until now.

"I don't know," she whispered. "Where am I?"

"Athens," he replied quickly. "I need to go help. Just, wait here."

"I've got to go help him." Percy tried to follow her gaze. "Who, Leo?"

She pushed past him, running towards the flaming boy, who was now taking on a Cyclops. She reached down at just the right time to grab a dagger from beside a dust pile, and threw it at the Cyclops. It hit the monster directly in the eye (she had no idea how it did), and it disintegrated.

The boy turned slowly around. "Thanks, Percy, I hate Cyclopes. Resistant to fire-" He cut off, staring at the new arrival. "Calypso?"

"How do you two know each other?" Percy had followed her over.

Calypso didn't look back at him. Leo's fire had stuttered to a stop, and as soon as it did she flung herself into his arms. He was still gaping.

Tears were already streaming down her face.

"Holy Hephaestus-"

"You mean 'bronze bulls'?" she asked, smiling through the tears.

"Either way-"

"What's going on?" Percy asked.

Leo looked over her shoulder. "Not important, we need to keep moving."

Percy was still confused, but he nodded. "We need to meet up with the rest of the group. They're down the street a ways now. We need to find Piper and Jason." Calypso looked around to see that the others had already moved on.

Leo looked back at her, smiling slightly, but there was pain in his eyes. "Sorry I didn't get to be the hero and come back, but-"

"That's fine," she whispered, her face still wet. "I like saving you a lot better."

"Leo!" Hazel's shout brought her back to reality.

A few figures were heading towards them, but it seemed like the whole room's attention was focused on them.

The rest of the seven, minus Piper and Jason, were a few feet away from them. Leo stood up, and surprisingly, walked over to Frank first.

"Sorry, man." Frank looked at him questioningly. "If I hadn't let Piper and Jason out of my sight-"

"Leo, you can't blame yourself!" Hazel scolded him. "We all were busy," she added quietly, looking at the floor.

"Did someone say 'Leo'?" A voice called out from the crowd. The crew turned toward the sound.

A huge group of people, over half the room, started coming towards them. And they swarmed Percy and Annabeth, not noticing Leo at all.

Leo looked over at Calypso, smiling. "Ready to meet my friends?"

* * *

**Good, bad? Thanks for reading, and please review! Wanted to make a really long chapter for my comeback, lol.**

**-teamleo4(the win!/the heartbreak!)**


End file.
